My Eyes have opened
by Hero's Valor
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE FOR FIRST CHAPTER rated M for possible future things
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**For**

**My Eyes Have Opened**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I also do not own Shakugan No Shana.**

**After a really nasty beating by the villagers at age five , Naruto opens his eyes to the darkness and evil around him. As his eyes open, he decides to leave to become stronger. He soon comes across Alastor, The Flame of the Heavens and the Palace of Heaven's road. Alastor takes Naruto in and so Wirhelmina Carmel and Tiama, the Tiara of Dreams and Illusions begin training Naruto how to be flame haze.**

**Now seven years later Naruto's training is complete and is now the partner to Alastor. So Naruto returns to his village of birth. With Alastor with him and with the Nietono no Shana,Naruto will find adventure, happiness and love.**

**In this fic Naruto is a master of Power of unrestraint.**

**The main pairing will be NarutoxFemHakuxHecate.**

**In the beginning he will be distant and cold like Shana at the beginning of the anime but he slowly open up.**

**Margery Daw and Marchosias, along with Yami the corpse collector will show up eventually.**


	2. Chapter one, The Dream

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1, The Dream

_A small blond boy is walking through a forest. He appears to be no more than seven years old. The boy looks to be lost in this forest ._

_He walks until he comes to small grove of trees. The trees had vines that fell to the ground . They appeared to be weeping. In the center of this grove sat a man. He had on a black robe that covered his face._

_The boy walked closer and said, "Umm…Hello."_

_The man stood up and looked at the boy, "Hello young one. My name is Kaze, otherwise known as 'The Walker of Life's Wheel'."_

_The boy just stared up at the man before asking, "My names Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Naruto eh?" Kaze said, "Well then, follow me. There is someone I want you to meet. "_

_The man turned around started walking away. The boy, not knowing what to do, followed quietly. They walked through many fields and forests until they came at last to a great tree. It was big and had and like the trees in the grove, it looked like it was weeping._

_Then the man turned around, while withdrawing from his cloak, a dagger. He quickly walked up to the boy and took his hand. Using the dagger, he pricked his finger, only enough for a drop of blood. The boy didn't even flinch, having gotten much worse._

_The dagger , when it received the blood, turned into a blood red key. It looked rather wicked and demonic. The man took the key and jammed it into the tree. The second they made contact, a hole opened up._

_Kaze said to Naruto, "This is where I must leave you. For I cannot enter this place. But before you enter, I want you to know that if you ever get tired of the life you're living, return to the grove of weeping willows, and say your name to the trees and I will appear. I will guide you away from your life safely."_

_Then Kaze pushed Naruto into the hole._

_Naruto didn't fall far, only a few feet. He quickly got back up and looked around. He was in a sewer. The water as all around, but for some reason he was on top of it. He followed the sewer._

_As he went in deeper, the walls got more and more worn, while the water changed from it's clear look, to a murky black._

_He kept on, until he came at last to a great cage. It looked more worn and the water pitch black near the cage. The cage had pipes going in and out of it, the bars were worn down, but it looked as though the only thing holding the entire thing together was a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it._

_Naruto got close to the cage, when he got close enough, a ethereal red clay came out and tried to impale him, stopping only a centimeter away from his torso. Then it receded, and in it's place was a great red slitted eye._

"_So my jailor comes to visit little old me. Tell me your name young one," said a voice that came from everywhere at once._

"_My Name is Naruto Uzumaki.," replied the blond monotonously._

_The voice said again, "I would tell you my name but you are not ready for that yet. You may return in six years time and maybe I will tell you then. But for now leave me."_

_And with that, Naruto was flung backwards through the sewers, out the hole, past the fields and forest, and back at the grove._

Then he woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Quickly silencing it, he went to take a shower. All the while thinking about the dream.

When he was done, he came out, got dressed, and started boiling water. Then he stared out his window, looking at the village.

'_That may have been a weird dream, but I must not dwell on it. Like the old man always says, I must look to the future or else there may be no future to look to.'_

_I know its not a very long chapter, but it will do for now. He will probably leave the village in the next chapter. And don't flame me for the 'Walker of Life's Wheel', it's apart of the guys title as a Crimson Denizen. He will not play a major role, be he will be like Yami, a good denizen that cares for the balance._


	3. The Fire and AN

Ok first things first.

Sorry to few people that have been following my work. I have not forgotten to work on my stories it's just that…well you wouldn't believe me so I won't say it. Just know that I will start working again.

Now on to the stories

**My Eyes have Opened**

I have a new chapter written up in my notebook and all I have to do is actually type it up. It isn't very long but I hope it will do. I have also thought about and have decided to deviate from my original idea a bit. I also have some treasure and unrestricted method ideas written down in my notebook but I need help naming them, preferably before I release chapter 3. PM me if you want to help.

**A Fox's Dance of Love Chance**

This one is harder. I will stick to my main idea but I will leave out Zangetsu's final form and abilities until I know more about them. I am doing this because I haven't finished the anime yet. (I am at the part right after Ichigo goes all Hollow badass on Ulquirra.)

**Honor**

I am going to be taking it down but not quite yet. I am going to rewrite it but it is lower on the to-do list than the other ones. As I also now have school to worry about and my evil German teacher.

Finally I have a DA account. I am not sure if I will be uploading to there or not. I mostly got it for a friend of mine.

My username is DemonGod928 if you want to add or follow me or whatever it is you do there. (I'm still new.)

I believe that is everything.

**Flames**

That's all I could see.

Flames on the walls, on the ceilings, even on some of the furniture. From what I could see from my position under my bed, the whole apartment was on fire.

I don't know how it happened. I was just laying on my bed after a long day at the academy when the flames just appeared. They didn't start or anything. There was a period in which everything seemed to stop, even time, but that can't be right. Then they just were there. But they weren't normal flames, they were a bright green, which was strange but not unheard of.

Back to my burning home.

I could see the windows from here and the fading glow of the late afternoon sun, showing that it was going to be dark soon. I quickly ran to the window, smoke quickly filled my lungs. I opened the window but took a step back as smoke billowed around me, trying to escape. And then a rafter fell down over the window. This meant that this escape route was out.

Looking around, I saw the hallway to the front door was currently somewhat clear. No rafters or pieces of ceiling had yet fallen but the walls were on fire and the ceiling looked as though it would fall at any moment.

So without another thought, I ran right through the flames to the door, grabbing my goggles on the table next to the hallway.. And not a moment too soon as a part of the ceiling fell onto the floor, causing it to break and fall into the floor below me.

Swinging my attention to the door, I went to grasp the handle but recoiled in pain. Of course the handle would be hot. There was probably fire out in the hallway as well. So instead of grasping the handle again, I tore off the sleeve to my shirt and wrapped it around my hand. I once again reached for the door knob and was able to hold onto it for a good three seconds. Under normal circumstances, this would be more than enough time to open a door. But these weren't exactly ordinary circumstances as my apartment was on fire, lit by bright green flames and I locked the door after I entered earlier and my key was back in the other room. From whence I came. From where I could not return.

So now I was locked in a burning apartment. My day could not get any better.

But then I remembered the lessons on chakra that Iruka-sensei gave earlier, and how chakra can enhance strength slightly. So I quickly started searching for my chakra within myself. After a few moments I became worried as the flames grew bigger and more smoke entered my already smoke-filled lungs.

Then suddenly I felt something stir within me. It was full of malice and hatred. And I thought I could see piercing red eyes in my mind. Then there was a rush of energy and a voice that said, "I will not die here, boy."

I quickly accepted the energy, not really thinking about the words but stored them for later contemplation, and put my goggles on. Then I ran at the door, intent on breaking it door. Not realizing that this chakra was stronger than normal, I did just that. And ended up the floor. And it was also thanks to that mistake that I missed the rush of flames that went through the door.

Glancing around, and getting a fresh gulp of semi-fresh air, I noticed that the hall way, while not as fire filled as my apartment, was filled with much more smoke.

It was then that I noticed the stairwell across from me. It was filled up with fire and smoke, and looked as though it would fall at any time. No really wanting to tempt Shinigami-sama, I got up and ran down the hallway to the other stairway. And as I panted, my lungs filled up with smoke again, faster this time.

By the time I reached the other stairway, I felt as though I would pass out. Truly I would as I then fell to my knees. But at the corner of my vision I saw two people.

They were running up the stairs towards me. One was blonde woman, older, and wore a purple shirt and skirt. She also carried a rather large book. The other was a boy closer to my age with dark hair covered by the hood of his orange sweater.

And as soon as they saw me, I collapsed again onto my stomach. I could feel the darkness approach. So did the only thing I could do. I raised my hand to them and uttered on thing.

"Help me."

Then all I saw was black.

Additional AN

-The lock on Naruto's door requires a key to lock and unlock it. Just seemed as though that would be something a ninja would use.

-I will get into why the apartment complex was empty next chapter.

-As to why Naruto went down so fast. He is like six years old and only JUST started his ninja training.

Review please.

Hero's Valor (and in the words of my favorite CL4P-TP unit) See Ya Next Time

-sign out-


End file.
